Colossus
Colossus (Peter Rasputin) is a mutant who can turn his body into steel which grants him incredible levels of physical strength and durability. Biography ''Background'' Peter Rasputin was born in 1986 during the Chernobyl disaster which caused a number of mutant infants to manifest their abilities at such an early age. At some point prior to the events of X-Men, he emigrates to the United States and enrolls in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. ''X-Men Colossus is seen as a student sketching in the school's courtyard. X2: X-Men United Colossus is still a student with an interest in art. When HYDRA forces attacked the X-Mansion, Colossus helped the younger students escape after defeating several soldiers. X-Men: The Last Stand By this point, Colossus is a member of the X-Men and joins his teammates in the Danger Room battling a Sentinel. He later participates in the battle against the Brotherhood of Mutants on Alcatraz Island. X-Men: Days of Future Past (Original Timeline) Colossus is one of the very few surviving mutants in the dystopian 2023. He, along with Blink, Warpath, Iceman and Sunspot are seen holding off the attacking sentinels in order to buy time for Kitty to send Bishop's consciousness to the past so they can regroup in China. Although Colossus holds his own for a while, he unfortunately loses his life during the assault. However, Kitty was able to successfully complete her task with Bishop and the timeline was altered. With the timeline altered, Colossus is seen alive and well again in China. He is present in the monastery when the team decides to send Wolverine back into his past body in 1973 to change the events in their present. Once again, Colossus helps aid the team from the approaching sentinels to allow Kitty to hold Wolverine's consciousness in the past just long enough to complete his mission. As he is fighting the sentinels, Colossus becomes overwhelmed by their assault and is brutally torn apart while still in his armored form and killed. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past ''(Revised Timeline) When Wolverine wakes up in the Xavier Institute, he sees Colossus alive again in a classroom standing next to Kitty as she gives a presentation to other students. Powers *'Organic Steel Form '- Colossus can convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. Once in his armored form, he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. **'Superhuman Strength''' - After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability' - In his armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration. He can survive extremes of temperature. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Relationships Friends *Professor X - Mentor *Wolverine - Teacher and Teammate *Storm - Teacher and Teammate *Beast - Teacher and Teammate *Cyclops - Teacher and Teammate *Rogue - Teammate *Shadowcat - Teammate *Blink - Teammate *Sunspot - Teammate *Warpath - Teammate *Iceman - Teammate *Bishop - Teammate Enemies *Magneto - Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Callisto - Enemy *Pyro - Enemy *Phat - Enemy *Sentinels - Enemies; Killers External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Russians Category:Students Category:Single Characters Category:Body Transformation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability